


Любовь и война

by Fioryairish



Series: Красная Команда Приколистов [7]
Category: Daredevil (Comics), Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 05:29:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6892069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fioryairish/pseuds/Fioryairish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дэдпул не очень хорошо справляется с потерей любимых.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Любовь и война

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Love and War](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6576706) by [lordjenjen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lordjenjen/pseuds/lordjenjen). 



> Пока не бечено.

Это нечестно. Всё должно было закончиться не так. Питера подстрелили, и в этом виноват Уэйд. Если бы он не попросил Паука помочь… Дэдпул рухнул на колени и притянул к себе парня, не обращая внимания на алое, начавшее пропитывать его собственный костюм. 

一 Так… Больно… 一 простонал Питер.

一 Я знаю, детка, 一 глаза Уэйда начали наполняться слезами, 一 просто не теряй сознание, прошу. Всё будет хорошо. 

一 Это так больно, 一 дыхание Питера становилось всё более поверхностным.

一 Тссс, оставайся со мной, ладно, любимый? 一 Уэйд немного поднял маску Питера, облегчая тому вдох. 一 Сейчас я возьму тебя на руки и вынесу отсюда. А потом мы пойдём за мороженым. 

一 Уэйд… Прости…

За спиной Дэдпула раздался громкий стон. Мэтт. Уэйд обернулся и обнаружил Сорвиголову лежащим на земле лицом вниз. Его спина была залита алым.

一 Нет. Нет. НЕТ!!! 一 закричал Уэйд, поднимая Питера и бросаясь ко второму любовнику. Он был настолько подавлен из-за подстреленного вайфу*, что совершенно забыл о своём хазбандо*.

Дэдпул сорвал с себя маску, позволяя слезам свободно стекать по щекам, и потянулся к Мэтту, переворачивая его на спину. Тот дышал, но едва-едва. После выстрела в эту точку не выживают.

一 Мне так жаль, 一 всхлипнул Уэйд, 一 я… Я не должен был просить вас прийти. Пожалуйста. Не бросайте меня.

一 Люблю тебя… 一 прошептал Мэтт, а затем его тело обмякло.

一 НЕТ!!! Прошу… 一 он знал, что уже слишком поздно. Он знал, что не смог спасти ни одного из любимых. И виноват во всём именно он. Если бы он не попросил у них помощи. Если бы только он подхватил на руки Питера и побежал, они могли бы справиться. Он мог бы спасти и Мэтта. А вместо этого оба пропали.

Уэйд притянул головы обоих любовников к себе на колени, всхлипывая без утайки. Более его не волновало, что с ним происходит. Без любимых его жизнь была бессмысленной. Больше у него не было причин жить и в этом виноват только он сам.

Сквозь всхлипы Уэйда прорвался голос:

一 Окружайте Дэдпула! Больше у него ничего нет!

Горе Уэйда моментально переплавилось в гнев. Его вины здесь нет. Он курок не нажимал. Виноваты они. Нахрен обещания, данные Питеру, уж за смерть любимых он отомстит. Дэдпул нежно поцеловал в лоб каждого из парней, тихим шёпотом обещая скоро вернуться и остаться с ними. Он осторожно уложил их рядом друг с другом и отправился на поиски голосистого гада.

По венам Уэйда разливалась ярость, но разум его был совершенно ясен. Ничто не остановит его, пока у него есть задание и цель. Слева хрустнула ветка и Дэдпул пальнул на звук. Ему даже не нужно было поворачиваться 一 он и так знал, что пуля влетела точно между глаз. Малейшее шевеление, выстрел, очередное тело в кустах. Уэйд прокладывал себе дорогу, оставляя за собой штабеля из поверженных врагов, пока в конце концов не добрался до главаря.

Напротив него стоял Таскмастер, ответственный за весь этот бардак. 

一 Я даже не удивлён, 一 скучающе заметил Тони, глядя на дуло Уэйдова пистолета.

一 Чем, Таски? 一 прорычал Дэдпул, готовый убивать.

一 Ничем. Когда мои студенты сказали мне, что планируют оставить тебя напоследок, я знал 一 за эту ошибку они поплатятся. Даже если забыть о том, что ты можешь регенерировать и вернуться, при этом раскладе именно ты был для них наиболее опасен. Но они решили разобраться с тобой в последнюю очередь, потому что с Человеком-Пауком и Сорвиголовой справиться было проще. 

一 И ты не попытался их остановить? 一 проорал Уэйд. 

一 Нет, пусть учатся на своих ошибках. Кстати, а тебе обязательно так драматизировать? Это ведь шарики с краской.

Дэдпул швырнул оружие на землю.

一 Сам же сказал: "как можно правдоподобнее”.

一 Плюс это реально больно, - добавил Питер, подходя вместе Мэттом к Уэйду. 一 Можно в следующий раз использовать Н-ганы? И проводить всё это в городских условиях? Мы с СГ куда лучше работаем в городе.

Дэдпул наблюдал за потихоньку возвращающимися к командиру студентами Тони. Абсолютно у всех костюмы напротив жизненно важных точек были заляпаны ярко-голубой краской.

Уэйд крепко обнял своих парней. 

一 Можно мне пару деньков на лечение эмоциональных травм? Вы оба слишком круто сыграли игру в ящик. 

一 А у тебя круто выходит вытирать слёзы и сопли о мой костюм, 一 отозвался Мэтт.

一 Ой, утихни. Ты был в восторге.

**Author's Note:**

> * Вайфу = Wifu (waifu) 一 от англ. wife (жена) 一 так называют воображаемых любимых девушек, обычно персонажей аниме или игр.  
> * Хазбандо = Husbando 一 от англ. husband (муж) 一 так называют воображаемых любимых парней, обычно персонажей аниме или игр.  
> *Nerf 一 бренд игрушечного оружия. Все пушки Нёрф, называемые Н-ганами, стреляют патронами из легкого пенистого материала.


End file.
